<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attitude by GrrraceUnderfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594848">Attitude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrraceUnderfire/pseuds/GrrraceUnderfire'>GrrraceUnderfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heroes du Jour: A Series of Prompts and Responses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrraceUnderfire/pseuds/GrrraceUnderfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, one bad attitude.</p><p>Hogan’s Heroes Prompt Week response #1 — Chip</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louis LeBeau &amp; Peter Newkirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heroes du Jour: A Series of Prompts and Responses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scowl.</p><p>Frown.</p><p>Glower.</p><p>Glare.</p><p>When it started, nobody wanted to get in the middle of <em>that</em>.</p><p>Newkirk and LeBeau were going at it again. </p><p>Two men. One bad attitude.</p><p>A real chip on the shoulder. </p><p>It started with arguing. It ascended to yelling. It escalated to objects flying through the air.</p><p>A shabby book. A tin mug. A muddy boot.</p><p>But the silence was worse. They were like a pair of boxers circling each other in the ring. </p><p>And nobody was counting out the small one.</p><p>Snarl.</p><p>Grunt.</p><p>Grumble.</p><p>Snap.</p><p>It was starting up again. They couldn’t contain the silence. It had to come out.</p><p>Two men. One bad mood.</p><p>Breaking an edge off their anger.</p><p>Chipping away at it.</p><p>Cross words flying through the air.</p><p>Wanker. <em>Branleur. </em>Prat<em>. Imbécile!</em></p><p>A new guy in the barracks made the mistake of taking sides.</p><p>”That Frenchman’s got some hot temper,” he muttered to a pal.</p><p>His pal, also new, was stupid enough to reply.</p><p>”The Limey’s no picnic either.”</p><p>Two men. One purpose.</p><p>”Who do you think you’re talking to? That’s my mate you’re insulting.”</p><p>”The only Limey here is going to be your head when I squeeze it with my bare hands, <em>Connard</em>.”</p><p>Two men. One attitude.</p><p>Hot heads. Best friends.</p><p>Each one, a chip off the old block.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>